girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-10-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "Nah. I didn't miss." --Zeetha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- At first I was going "now hold on, this is pushing it a bit...", but then I remembered that Higgs knows his way around the Castle, and Zeetha would likely know what Agatha was planning to do next. Now they just need some of that insta-pop popcorn like Snaug had a bit back and everyone'd be set. I think Agatha learned that expression from the Jaegers (or maybe the Jaegers learned it from the old Heterodynes, hard to say). I so '''wouldn't want to be Pinkie right now. --Zerogee 04:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : i would also argue that Zeetha likely has some tracking skills. Zola might have momentarily escaped, but in all probability would have been in too big a hurry to cover her tracks properly. Nfgusedautoparts 12:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Now we get to see how well Agatha learned the training Zeetha painstakingly beat into her. Agathahetrodyne 07:16, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I would also note that Zola started to gloat over an undefeated opponent not once but twice in this episode. She may have some training and improv skills, but she certainly hasn't read the book. Nfgusedautoparts 12:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Pinkie needs to remember that Agatha is both a Mongfish '''and a Heterodyne -- considering what we know of both families now, that puts Agatha in the general "nuke it from orbit" classification (which Klaus understands). --Zerogee 15:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Zola's Aunt Lucrezia had gloat control issues too. Maybe it's a Mongfish thing? Agatha is good enough with the forked sword to cut herself free in under a second. Even if Zeetha's throw was so good it took out two vines on the way to Agatha's hand, that's four two inch thick vines. Zola is armed with a hideout dagger. She needs a really ''good trick now. Datkhound 14:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : Agatha's right arm looked clear in the first panel - so likely Zeetha simply threw the sword to her directly. The Foglios never did give us a proper training montage for Agatha, so it will be interesting to see her in action. --Zerogee 16:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : If Zeetha hit no vines, so much the better. Miss Agatha then cut ''six two inch plus vines in less than a second. My main point is that our Miss Agatha has already shown considerable skill with the Skiff forked sword. Zeetha is confidently expecting to see her Zumil to win her spurs, or whatever the equivalent expression in Skiff might be. Datkhound 02:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Agatha's whole time with the circus was training by Zeetha, and she was quite good at the end of it. Agathahetrodyne 16:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm kinda curious... So now that Higgs is in the Seraglio with the happy plant, will it affect him? There's already some question how "human" he is. Mea v4 17:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : It seems to me that everybody else (including Zeetha) has a rather big grin at this stage. I think that the continued neutral expression on his face sort of says it all. ThomasS 18:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: do you remember the scene with the eunuchs in mel brooks' history of the world?^^ Finn MacCool 00:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page